vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Josuke Higashikata
Summary The illegitimate son of Joseph Joestar. Josuke is known for his unique hairstyle and fierce temper regarding said hair. His adventures started when Jotaro tracked him down and informed him that he was Joseph's son and warned him about the deadly Stand user Angelo, who killed his grandfather shortly after the start of the story. Following that, he is pulled into the search for the serial killer that threatens Morioh-cho. His Stand is Crazy Diamond, which allows Josuke to repair objects as he sees fit. This can be applied in several ways, including healing wounds, breaking two objects and combining them into one, and reducing something to its original components. Note that going with the Theme Naming of JoJo, the second kanji in his first name, can also be read as "jo," as well as that his proper name would be Josuke Joestar. His stand is named after the Pink Floyd composition "Shine on you Crazy Diamond." Power and Stats Tier: 8-B (Can technically bypass conventional durability by fusing people withing objects) Name: Josuke Higashikata Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Part IV - Diamond is Unbreakable) Gender: Male Age: 16 years old Classification: Human Stand User/High School Student Powers and Abilities: Enhanced physical stats due to being a Stand User, his Stand Crazy Diamond is very fast, precise, and powerful; can restore anything it hits to its original state (or whatever he wants), as well as deflect and block energy attacks and the manipulation of matter to atomic levels, very clever battle tactician, even used Crazy Diamond's restoration ability against ranged attacks, capable of restoring or transmuting objects with its matter manipulation abilities after they've been touched, even once, regardless of distance, a side effect of Crazy Diamond's restoration ability is based off time manipulation as it somewhat uses temporal powers to return an object or target to its prior state; although this is not freely directed, i.e restoring a broken bottle along its thrown path or restoring for example a wooden table back to its original state as a piece of lumber Attack Potency: At least City-Block Level+ (likely higher since it overpowered Star Platinum in strength somewhat with a single punch to break through its guarded defenses) Speed: Peak Human+ for Josuke, Crazy Diamond is FTL, can easily keep up with Star Platinum Lifting Strength: Peak Human+ for Josuke himself, Crazy Diamond's exact strength is unknown, but likely to be at least Class 50 and probably much greater but is a match if not somewhat superior to Star Platinum in physical power Striking Power: Class GJ+ (Crazy Diamond can physically overpower even Star Platinum) Durability: City-Block Level+(was fine besides getting a few bruises after being smashed through various objects by RHCP when being amped by Morioh's entire electrical power) Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: 3 meters with with physical or melee attacks, farther with its restoration ability, dozens of meters with bullets and other projectiles Standard Equipment: Rocks, and pretty much anything Josuke can effectively improvise with. Intelligence: Josuke has great detective skills, good battle tactician, has direct experience fighting many different and varied Stand Users Weaknesses: He cannot use his own Stand to heal himself (although he can use it to heal others), and Crazy Diamond cannot bring back the dead Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Crazy Diamond:' This Stand is humanoid and has very high strength and speed, being as fast as Star Platinum and likely much stronger than it in turn. It can touch and deflect normally intangible energies and incorporeal objects or substances (as seen when he fought Superfly), and it has the power to restore things to their original state. For example, if someone is injured he can heal them (but he can't heal himself). He can break things and then restore them. If he is significantly emotionally perturbed, then the form of the objects he reverts will be some other form than their true original, based on Josuke's emotions. For example, he fused a guy into a large rock once. The extent of Crazy Diamond's ability to "restore" or manipulate matter is quite great, Josuke instantaneously took apart and later restored a motorcycle on the fly, reformed a glass bottle around an enemy Stand user's hand after it was touched, turned back a person being atomized in an explosion to their original state (argued he could do it before the blast was finished, most likely true based on the extent of how Crazy Diamond's matter manipulation/transmutation and restoration powers work and what it has accomplished); overall one of the most broken conventional abilities in JJBA. *'''-Crazy Diamond Barrage:' Similar to Star Platinum Barrage, Crazy Diamond beats the crap out of the opponent by repeatedly bringing down a flurry of punches while it yells '"DORARARARARARA"' '''Other:' Not to be confused with the similarly - named character from Inazuma Eleven or a character of the same name from the same manga in Part VIII. Notable Victories Admiral Kizaru(One Piece) Negi Springfield(Mahou Sensei Negima) Dio Brando(Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Please note that Dio's time stop and space ripper sting eyes were restricted. Jozu(One Piece) Accelerator(ToAru) Giorno Giovanna(Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Note that GER wasn't being used in this battle. Barragon(Bleach) Hancock(Hancock) Fantastic 4(Marvel) Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Humans Category:Healers Category:Matter Users Category:Joestar Family Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Manga Characters